Luca Omononushi
thumb|152px|Luca Omononushi * Rang: Nuke - Nin * Nachname/Clan: Omononushi * Vorname: Luca * Geschlecht: Weiblich * Alter: 19 * Geburtsdatum: 12.12 * Herkunft: Moon * Team: Akatsuki * Element: Medic * Vater: Takeru Omononushi * Herkunft des Vaters: Eclipse * Mutter: Yuuka Omononushi * Herkunft der Mutter: Moon * Geschwister: Halbbruder Masaru Omononushi Was könnten andere an deinem Charakter mögen? Zärtlich, Energisch, Zielstrebig, Verständnisvoll Was könnten andere an deinem Charakter hassen? Nachtragend, Hartnäckig, Launisch Was macht dein Charakter wenn er nervös ist? Kommt je auf Situation an. Wie bereitet er sich mental auf schwere Aufgaben vor? Kuschelt lieber mit ihrem Bruder. Nenne ein Objekt das dein Charakter aus seiner Kindheit noch immer aufbewahrt. Ein Tattoo ihres Clans, welches sie auf ihrem Bauch hat. Wenn dein Charakter von allen wichtigen Momenten seines Lebens ein Foto besäße, welches Foto wäre das? Als sie zum ersten mal ihren Halbbruder begegnete. Zu wem schaut dein Charakter auf und warum? Sie schaut zu Masaru auf weil er klug und stark ist. Aus der Sicht deines Charakters, was ist sein größter Fehler? Ihre Hartnäckigkeit Aus deiner Sicht, was ist der größte Fehler deines Charakters? Ihre Eifersucht. Wie verhält sich dein Charakter Fremden gegenüber? Nett und Freundlich, kann aber Hinterhältig sein. Welche sprachlichen Angewohnheiten hat dein Charakter? --- Benutzt er bestimmte Worte oft? --- Wie sieht dein Charakter aus? Sehr aufreizend angezogen. Wie wirkt dein Charakter auf Fremde? Interessiert sie nicht. Wie ist dein Charakter aufgewachsen? Anfangs allein, dann Später mit ihrem Halbbruder. Hat dein Charakter noch Beziehungen zu Personen aus seiner Jugend? Ja ihr Bruder. Welche Bezugspersonen hat dein Charakter? Masaru Omononushi Wie steht dein Charakter zu Technologie? Interessiert sich nicht dafür. Wie steht dein Charakter zu Medizin? Luca ist eine äußerst begabte Medic-Nin und nicht zu unterschätzen. Für wen oder was würde dein Charakter sein Leben riskieren? Für Masaru. Was ist das Ziel deines Charakters? Luca möchte, dass sie noch erfahrener in der Medizin wird. Vor was fürchtet sich dein Charakter? Masaru's Tod & eine Niederlage. Welche Moral und Wertvorstellungen hat dein Charakter? "Ich tue das, was ich für richtig Halte. Ich habe mich von jeder Regel abgewandt und andere Menschen zu ermorden, ist nichts sonderbares mehr in meinem Leben. Zumindest kann ich dann weiter die Menschliche Anatomie des Menschen an meinen Leichen studieren. *grins*" Welchen Stellenwert hat Leben für deinen Charakter? "Wenn sein Schwert aus der Scheide gezogen wird, es anmutig und leicht durch die Luft schwingt, die Spannung fast zum zerbersten droht und du nur noch winselst vor Angst, dann weißt du bereits, dass dein Körper unser ist." Hat dein Charakter einen Sinn für Kultur und Schönheit? Ja. Was isst und trinkt dein Charakter am liebsten? Sie isst und trinkt das, was gerade da ist. Wie steht dein Charakter zu Alkohol und Drogen? --- Wie steht dein Charakter zur Liebe? Er führt eine innige Beziehung zu Masaru. Für Nuke-Nin: Erweiterte Nuke-Nin Techniken: Hiraishin no Jutsu - Bei diesem Jutsu, legt der Anwender binnen kurzer Zeit eine Große Distanz (max. 250 m) zurück. Ähnlich wie bei Shunshin no Jutsu nur deutlich schneller. Dieses Jutsu kann man auch mit Waffen anwenden. Bsp: Wirft man ein Kunai oder Benutzt es , dann erscheint gleich an der gewünschten Stelle. Des Weiteren kann der Anwender auch den Boden berühren und er weiß sofort, wo alle Gegner sind und kann sein Ziel markieren. Egal wo ein Gegner steht, er gelangt direkt zu ihm. Das Jutsu ist so speziell, dass man bei diesen Jutsu kaum Chakra verbraucht und man genau da sein will wo man möchte. Erlernte Nuke-Nin Techniken: Chakra no Mesu - Aus diesem Jutsu erschafft man Chakra in den Händen welches man als Skalpell benutzen kann, somit ist es dem Anwender möglich alles zu Durchtrennen. Erweiterte Erlernte Jo-nin Techniken: Inyu Shometsu - Ist eine Heilkunst von Luca, wobei sie alle ihre Wunden heilen kann. Sie kann damit neue Zellen in Verletzungen erschaffen, was zur einer schnellen Wundheilung führt. Erlernte Jo-nin Techniken: Ranshinshou - Wenn Luca das Chakra in ihrer Hand in Spannung umwandelt, kann sie das Nervensystem durch Berührung des Opfers stören. Da das Gehirn und der Körper über elektrische Impulse kommunizieren, kann der Anwender jegliche Körperbewegungen durcheinander bringen, wie z.B wenn man den Rechten Arm bewegen will, wird der Befehl an das Linke Bein weitergeleitet. Erweiterte Erlernte Chu-nin Techniken: Shousen Jutsu - Diese Technik erlaubt dem Anwender, Wunden zu heilen, indem er sein eigenes Chakra auf seine Hände konzentriert. Je besser der Anwender trainiert ist, desto schlimmere Wunden kann er heilen. Talentiertere Ninjas ist es sogar möglich vor Ort Chirurgische Eingriffe durchzuführen. Erlernte Chu-Nin Techniken: Chakra Kyuuin Jutsu - Bei diesem Jutsu erschafft der Anwender ein sichtbares Chakra in seinen Händen, wobei er - wenn er mit dem Gegner in Körper Kontakt tritt, ihm sein Chakra aussaugen kann. Erlernte Ge-Nin Techniken: Kawarimi no Jutsu - (deu. Jutsu des Tausches) ist ein Jutsu wobei man durch gewisse Gegenstände den Platz wechselt und somit aus brenzligen Situationen verschwinden kann. Grundausbildung zum Genin Drittes Jahr: Stichwaffen Skill - Ermöglicht die Benutzung von Stichwaffen. Dolch Grundausbildung zum Genin Zweites Jahr: Erweiterter Nahkampf Skill - Ermöglicht Sehr effektiven Nahkampf Combo auszuführen. Grundausbildung zum Genin Erstes Jahr: Nahkampf Skill - Ermöglicht anständige Nahkampf Schläge auszuführen. Category:Lebensläufe Category: NPC